<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind closed Doors by QueenEmpath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508651">Behind closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath'>QueenEmpath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt Humour, Brian like head massages, Dialogue Format, Drabble, Gen, Head Massage, Innuendo, Jim is a good friend, M/M, Massage, Misunderstanding, No Actual Cheating, Suspecting cheating, evesdropping, jealous freddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie headed to the dressing room but stops on his track on hearing voices<br/>Brian: ohhhhhh Jim!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May &amp; Jim Hutton, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim accompanies Freddie on tour as his partner and Queen’s official hairdresser. Freddie was heading to the dressing room but stops in his track on hearing voices</p><p class="npf_chat"><strong>Brian:</strong> ohhhhhh Jim!</p><p class="npf_chat">"What the fuck, was that Brian?" Freddie thought inching closer to the door</p><p class="npf_chat"><strong>Jim</strong> (chuckling): I’m glad you like it, Brian</p><p>Freddie frowns “What the hell is happening inside?” he thought </p><p class="npf_chat"><strong>Brian</strong> (dazed): ohhh Jim,  do you, do this for Freddie all the time?</p><p class="npf_chat"><strong>Jim: </strong>well, I do this for Phoebe and Liza too. Though Liza is a tough cookie, he won’t let me touch this easily</p><p class="npf_chat">Freddie clenched his fists. He couldn't believe his ears</p><p class="npf_chat">”Phoebe and Liza let Jim, <em>his </em>Jim, <em>touch</em> them?”</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>Brian:</b> oh Jim, yes right there!, ah. it’s like magic. Do it again!</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>Jim</b>: with pleasure</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>Brian</b>: wait till Roger and Deaky get the taste of it. Roger will NEVER leave you alone</p><p> </p><p>Freddie had enough. He budges inside the dressing room only to find Jim massaging Brian’s head. Brian’s eyes were closed and a pleased smile was on his face. Both men whipped around to see Freddie immitating a fish</p><p class="npf_chat"> </p><p class="npf_chat"><b>Jim: </b>uh Fred, are you alright?.</p><p class="npf_chat">Brian looked at Freddie with concern as well. Freddie who was too embarrassed to say anything, just gwaked at them </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>